shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Yukihira Style
The Yukihira Style (ゆきひら流 Yukihira-ryū) is an original cooking style developed by Jōichirō Yukihira and later taught to his son, Sōma Yukihira. Overview This style is an original cooking style created by Jōichirō Yukihira, who began developing the method as far back as his high school years at Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. Jōichirō perfected his signature style as he travelled the world and became a world-famous freelance chef. Eventually, he settled down with his wife in Sumiredōri Shopping District and had a son who eventually picked up the style through some training under Jōichirō, and his own personal research and trial and error. The main strength of this technique is its constant evolution, since the basis of Yukihira Style Cookery comes from a mixture of thousands of cooking disciplines and a wide knowledge of culinary preparation from practical food application and ingredient experimentation. A vast majority of the Yukihira styled dishes are founded in Japanese cuisine, given that Jōichirō runs a daily special shop in an urban shopping district. However, a mixture of foreign cooking techniques are blended into the cooking process, creating a new dimension of flavor. As such, the style is not limited to just Japanese dishes, as Sōma has shown being capable of making Risottos and Soufflés using this method. Even mistakes from previous dishes have been used as a basis for some of the style's future dishes. The style is not without its flaws. The style takes years to "master" and requires extensive research and experimentation. Because of their extensive need to experiment ingredient combinations, practitioners, even Jōichirō himself, tend to make horrible food combinations like Grilled Squid Tentacles Dressed in Peanut Butter, with predictably horrible tastes, and sometimes, traumatic taste-based visual hallucinations. However, this downside to Yukihira's style can also play to his advantage. Because of this trial-and-error method, Sōma is able to test out new ideas and 'think outside of the box.' As a result, he is always thinking of new ways of cooking and presenting his dishes, much to the surprise of those who look down on him. To admit to Sōma's ability is also admitting that they had never even attempted. Notable Chefs Dishes Sōma Yukihira Grilled Squid Tentacles Dressed in Peanut Butter (anime).png|link=Grilled Squid Tentacles Dressed in Peanut Butter|Grilled Squid Tentacles Dressed in Peanut Butter Roast Pork, Just Kidding (anime).png|link=Roast Pork, Just Kidding|Roast Pork, Just Kidding Transforming Furikake Gohan (anime).png|link=Transforming Furikake Gohan|Transforming Furikake Gohan Yukihira-brand Kitchen-Clearing Mackarel Hamburg Set (anime).png|link=Improvised Mackerel Burger Meal|Improvised Mackerel Burger Meal Revamped Mackerel Onigiri Chazuke (anime).png|link=Revamped Mackerel Onigiri Chazuke|Revamped Mackerel Onigiri Chazuke Beef Cutlet Don.png|link=Beef Cutlet Don|Beef Cutlet Don Sukiyaki Don.png|link=Sukiyaki Don|Sukiyaki Don Hamburger Steak Don.png|link=Hamburger Steak Don|Hamburger Steak Don Gyudon.png|link=Gyūdon|Gyūdon Rare Beef Don.png|link=Rare Beef Don|Rare Beef Don Chaliapin Steak Don Prototype (anime).png|link=Chaliapin Steak Don (Prototype)|Chaliapin Steak Don (Prototype) Chaliapin Steak Don (anime).png|link=Chaliapin Steak Don|Chaliapin Steak Don Char Okakiage (anime).png|link=Char Okakiage|Char Okakiage Mini Soufflé Omelette (anime).png|link=Mini Soufflé Omelette|Mini Soufflé Omelette Curry & Cheese Karaage (anime).png|link=Cheese and Curry Karaage|Cheese and Curry Karaage Soma presents the Karaage Roll.png|link=Sumire Karaage Roll|Sumire Karaage Roll Apple Risotto (anime).png|link=Apple Risotto|Apple Risotto Curry Risotto Omurice(anime).png|link=Curry Risotto Omurice|Curry Risotto Omurice Nori Bento (Prototype) Anime.png|link=Nori Bento (Prototype)|Nori Bento (Prototype) Evolved Nori Bento Infobox.png|link=Evolved Nori Bento|Evolved Nori Bento Beef Stew Autumn Election Special (anime).png|link=Beef Stew: Autumn Election Special|Beef Stew: Autumn Election Special Oja-Style Pacific Saury Takikomi Gohan (anime).png|link=Ojiya-Style Pacific Saury Takikomi Gohan|Ojiya-Style Pacific Saury Takikomi Gohan Quail Stuffed with Risotto and Eggs ~Brazen Youngster Style~(anime).png|link=Quail Stuffed with Risotto and Eggs ~Brazen Youngster Style~|Quail Stuffed with Risotto and Eggs ~Brazen Youngster Style~ Yukihira Mapo Doufu Meal Anime.png|link=Mapo Doufu Meal|Mapo Doufu Meal Twice-cooked pork anime.jpg|link=Twice-cooked pork|Twice-cooked pork Pepper Steak anime.jpg|link=Pepper Steak|Pepper Steak Hujiao Bing anime.jpg|link=Hujiao Bing|Hujiao Bing Sorta Danzi Noodles.png|link=Fake Dan Zai Noodles|Fake Dan Zai Noodles Time Fuse Mapo Curry Noodles anime.png|link=Time Fuse Mapo Curry Noodles|Time Fuse Mapo Curry Noodles Tamago Kake Gohan.png|link=Tamago Kake Gohan|Tamago Kake Gohan Beef Stew.png|link=Beef Stew|Beef Stew Chicken Egg Tempura Don (Anime).png|link=Chicken Egg Tempura Don|Chicken Egg Tempura Don Yuan-Style Grilled Tokishirazu (anime).png|link=Yuan-Style Grilled Tokishirazu|Yuan-Style Grilled Tokishirazu Bear Meat Hamburg Steak (Anime).png|link=Bear Meat Hamburg Steak|Bear Meat Hamburg Steak Mincemeat Katsu (Anime).png|link=Mincemeat Katsu|Mincemeat Katsu Team Saiba's Hachis Parmentier (Anime).png|link=Team Saiba's Hachis Parmentier|Team Saiba's Hachis Parmentier Instant Yakisoba.jpg|link=Yukihira Style Barley Flour Soba|Yukihira Style Barley Flour Soba Fragrant Butter Pilaf Inarizushi.png|link=Yukihira Style Fragrant Butter Pilaf Inarizushi|Yukihira Style Fragrant Butter Pilaf Inarizushi Brazen Youngster-Style Primeval Meat.png|link=Time Fuse: Brazen Youngster-Style Primeval Meat|Time Fuse: Brazen Youngster-Style Primeval Meat Jōichirō Yukihira Dried Sardines Garnished with Strawberry Jam.png|link=Dried Sardines Garnished with Strawberry Jam|Dried Sardines Garnished with Strawberry Jam Zuppa Di Pesce.png|link=Zuppa Di Pesce|Zuppa Di Pesce Snake Dish.png|link=Snake Dish|Snake Dish Jōichirō Special Rich Ramen (anime).png|link=Jōichirō Special Rich Ramen|Jōichirō Special Rich Ramen Hujiao Bing anime.jpg|link=Hujiao Bing|Hujiao Bing Joichiro's Unnamed Dish.png|link=Galette with Egg|Galette with Egg Team Saiba's Hachis Parmentier (Anime).png|link=Team Saiba's Hachis Parmentier|Team Saiba's Hachis Parmentier Joichiro's Unnamed Dish 2.png|Unknown Tosa Wagyu Sukiyaki (Anime).png|link=Tosa Wagyu Sukiyaki|Tosa Wagyu Sukiyaki Category:Cooking Style Category:Cuisine Category:Terminology